<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Diving by ElSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277912">Keep Diving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun'>ElSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Year one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BatWoman - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Diving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gotham City<br/>
The world is in view, Wayne Tower is still standing as the beacon of a city trapped in the darkness.<br/>
A darkness that has seeped into every being. A cold shudder runs up her spine as she recalls every shadow, every cry every victim... Last on my mind is still me.<br/>
A child who still stands as a new sense of self looms into a perch.  This year is the first a road that keeps changing often dreamed , but still long and hard.<br/>
Today is the end of me or the beginning. Another day to add to my life, that didn’t end on a bridge....<br/>
TBC...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>